1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an improved adjustable support mechanism for supporting a percussion treatment device so that a person can give himself a treatment as is necessary, for example, in the treatment of respitory disease to cause the lungs to secrete.
2. Description of Prior Art
In Canadian Application Serial No. 2,014,929 filed Apr. 19, 1990 there is disclosed the construction of a clapping and vibrating device for expelling retained obstructive secretion in the lungs. That application also discloses a support arm for such apparatus. The present invention is an improvement of that support arm, and the support mechanism of the present application was developed as a replacement of that arm, as it was found inadequate for use by the patient in the self-administering of the treatment by the device supported thereby.